Better Than Brotherly
by nightsturgeon
Summary: First thing I wrote, a little story about Luigi and Pavi winding up doin' it. Smut. Pavigi. Weird emotions from Luigi. Kinda neat. Also Largocest.


To Luigi, this day was just another day like usual. Although his routine rarely changed according to day of the week, it being a weekend offered him freedom from business matters, leaving him with several free hours he would normally have reserved for whatever GeneCo's new owner, his sister, decided he had to do. He was rarely one to plan ahead, and therefore he hadn't the slightest idea what to do, and found himself wandering aimlessly about the halls of the GeneCo tower. Aside from being rather tedious, he didn't mind this activity… until he crossed paths with his brother. Letting out a soft scoff and turning on his heels to walk away didn't stop Pavi from skipping up to him and sparking a chat. "Ah, fratello!" He said with a grin, moving to face Luigi, who rolled his eyes and glared.

"What the fuck do you want, brother."

"Notice anything different about me-a?" Pavi gestured to his face (which was in fact covered by a new mask) with his usual overly-flamboyant hand motions, sporting a wide grin.

"No, you're still an annoying ugly fuck." Luigi replied with a shrug and a slight smirk, prompting a pout from the younger Largo.

"You're-a just jealous because not only do-a I look way better than-a you but I get bellas way prettier than-a you ever could."

"Why the fuck would I be jealous of your gross-ass face and nasty-as-fuck sluts? Dumb little fuck…" He scowled, crossing his arms. "Is that all you came to talk for, brother? Bragging about your shitty new face?"

Pavi put his hands on his hips, sporting his best cute pout. "Why can't-a you just be-a nice, hm? What did-a I ever do to-a make you so mean?"

"You're an annoying little faggot, that's what." Luigi"s reply came in a sneer as he uncrossed his arms to shove his little brother aside, leaving him disgruntled and left to wallow in his age-old desire for a friendship with his brother. As the two left their separate ways, one muttering curses under his breath and the other looking down with a sigh, Pavi decided he would do as best he could to acquire Luigi's affection—or at the very least, tolerance.

As a result, Pavi sought out his brother throughout the day, making every attempt to catch his attention. From just acting his cutest to actively attempted to prompt friendly interaction, he did his best, and failed miserably as Luigi went out of his way to avoid him, not only due to hatred of his brother, but for his own thoughts of stirring up some kind of decent relationship. Despite his cruel treatment towards the other, he himself would rather like to get along. Of course, upholding his tough guy image even towards his own family would never allow for that.

Yet, despite the attempts by Luigi to keep away, Pavi seemed to have won as they crossed paths yet again as Pavi went on his way to his room. "Ciao, fratello…" He mumbled, clearly rather tired of his pursuit. "Hey, Pavs." Luigi replied, inspiring a slight look of surprise at his mellow tone from his brother. "What-a brings you here?" Pavi said, putting an hand on his hip. "You say that like I went here on purpose and wasn't just wandering around 'cause I'm bored as fuck." Luigi's reply came as a tease, a playful smirk creeping across his lips.

Tilting his head with a slight smile, Pavi retorted; "Making excuses to-a see your most darling brother, are we-a?"

The older Largo snorted, then snapped back, "Darling? Ha! You're a fucking lame-ass, brother."

Pavi's expression turned to a soft frown as he felt his hope drop at this change of tone. Although he did find it to make perfect sense that his brother was barely capable of even remote niceness, he had been hoping that maybe his attempts had been productive. "I-a see." He muttered with a slight glare.

Luigi rolled his eyes, completely unphased by the disappointed tone the other man offered. "What the fuck's with you, you dumb little shit? Who put the stick up your ass this time?"

"You're so mean to-a me, brother." He shook his head, looking more depressed than agitated. "Brothers are-a supposed to be nice."

"You and your pussy shit." The older Largo snapped, crossing his arms, prompting the other to look down and start back on his original destination of his bedroom. Rolling his eyes, Luigi started after him. "Where the fuck're you going now?"

"Why should-a you care?" Pavi snapped back, shooting him a glare.

"I don't, you're a stupid fuck and I couldn't care less about you or what you do. I'm just fucking wondering, Jesus."

"Well-a I'm going to-a my room, where-a I won't have to put up with-a you." To Pavi's own surprise, this came as a sneer.

"I'm the one who needs to be 'put up' with? Are you a fucking retard or something?" He growled back, catching up to him.

"I'm-a not a retard just because I don't like-a being constantly bullied by-a some big cowardly asshole with-a nothing better to-a do than pick on his-a little brother!" The other man snapped, stomping into his room.

Now, Luigi, thinking so highly of himself and being so terrible at handling anger, didn't take too kindly to his brother's remark. With a growl he rushed after the masked man, shoving him back and slamming the door behind him so as to keep anyone from coming to his aid. "You called me a fucking coward, you worthless little faggot!" He growled, moving forward to give Pavi a hard slap across the face, providing a satisfying smack and a whimper from the younger man as he stepped back in fear. Of course, Pavi wasn't a weak man, he was excellent at things along the lines of self-defense and could easily beat his brother in combat if he chose, but out of fear and admiration for him he never would, and would be just as weak and submissive as Luigi wanted him. Luigi of course took full advantage of this and frequently used his brother for sadistic purposes, making Pavi's fear rationalized and gave him reason to tremble as he saw the eldest Largo marching towards him in a fury.

"You are-a a coward!" He stammered, backing away yet again and silently questioning himself as to why he retorted. "All you-a do is whip out-a a knife and feed off-a the fear of your-a victims!"

This taunt prompted Luigi to raise his boot at the other's chest, effectively kicking him down. "You shut the fuck up!" He barked, stomping the other in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, before getting on his knees to pin him down. "What about you, you dumb shit? Wearing this fake fucking face, just to hide who you are…" Luigi found himself running a hand down his brother's cheek, reminiscing half-heartedly of the times before the mask. With a slight shake of his head he brought himself back to what he was doing, and immediately dug his fingertips under the edge of the mask hooked to his brother's face, gripping tight despite the fear evident in Pavi's eyes. In one swift motion, Luigi ripped the second face from the first, pulling hard on the hooks holding them in place, causing them to rip the flesh around them and bring up soft drips of blood as the middle Largo squealed in pain, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes; while the older of the two tossed the face aside and stared down at his whimpering brother's true face. Suddenly he felt a surge of guilt wash over him at the memory of causing the disfigurement, followed by a wave of affection towards the man before him—not the masked fellow he'd come to hate, but the brother he'd loved before. Letting out a soft sigh and barely noticing the confused look on the other man's face, he let his eyes fall closed and leaned down, placing a light kiss on his bewildered brother's lips… and to his surprise, the response came as scarred lips kissing him back. Moving one hand from grasping his wrist to entangling in his raven hair, Luigi allowed himself to forget what he was originally doing and become lost in the moment, while Pavi, far from objecting, responded with affection; wrapping his newly freed arm around his brother's neck and kissing him eagerly, not caring much about how unusual this situation was.

A few moments passed with the two in a tight embrace, before Luigi blinked his eyes open and pulled back abruptly, shocked at himself, and gave his confused and slightly worried brother a smack across the face, prompting a whimper. "W-What?" Pavi stammered, looking up at the other. Luigi, instead of answering, stood up and grabbed his brother by the collar to pull him up and shove him back onto the bed. Letting out a fearful squeal, the younger man scooted back against the headboard, staring intently at the other, who now crawled onto the bed and up to his brother, pinning him down again. "You better fuckin' be able to keep a secret.." He muttered, moving to straddle his little brother again.

"Si, I c-can…" The younger man stammered back, looking up at the other with fear.

"Good." Moving a hand into the of raven hair once more, Luigi leaned in to press a firm kiss to Pavi's scarred lips without a thought as to why. With a soft gasp of surprise, the younger sibling kissed him back, wrapping a muscular arm around his torso. Pavi felt a hand run down his chest as the lips pressed to his curled into a smirk, and opened his own mouth slowly so as to deepen the kiss. Luigi responded just as the other intended, letting out a soft moan before pulling back with a smug grin, prompting a soft whine and pout at the break of the embrace from his brother.

"You better be able to keep your fucking trap shut about this, brother…" Luigi growled, twirling his fingers from the ebony locks to unbutton the younger Largo's shirt, much to his approval.

"Of-a course, brother…" He smirked, biting his lip as he slipped the shirt from his shoulders. As bewildered as he was by the whole situation, he wasn't about to do anything to stop it; rather, he did what he could to advance it, cautiously pulling his brother back down into yet another embrace.

Luigi returned the kiss through a smirk, working a hand down the younger man's chest and tugging at the waistband of his pants… Although completely baffled as to what could have possibly gotten into his brother, Pavi would never turn down a chance at a fantasy such as this and immediately complied with the unspoken request, moving his arm from around the other and to his sides in order to scoot his pants down his hips and to his knees; prompting Luigi to pull back biting his lip and give the other's crotch a firm grope before running his hands down the slender thighs to peel away the clothing still there. Stripping away his own slacks and pulling his shirt open in his usual fashion, he pushed the small pile of fabric aside and slid back up against the younger man, moving up to nip at his earlobe and lightly suck on the earrings there and the surrounding flesh, causing a soft gasp and moan to escape the submissive man's lips. With a smirk Luigi ran his tongue along the sensitive crevices of his brother's ear, giving a nip before letting out a whisper;

"Where the fuck's your lube, brother?"

At this, Pavi was nearly dumbstruck. Barely able to believe this was actually about to happen, he bit his lip with a grin and turned slightly to his bedside table, plucking up a half-empty tube and thrusting it into Luigi's hand. Muttering a small 'thanks', he placed a playful bite to Pavi's neck and moved back, running a free hand down the younger Largo's chest before lubing himself up, dropping the tube and placing his hands on his brother's thighs to spread his legs apart.

Breathing slightly heavily from excitement and staring up at the older Largo, Pavi bit his lip and smirked, moving his legs apart more than willingly. He'd had fantasies about this for a rather long time, and he was very much looking forward to what was to come.

Luigi himself had thoughts of this before, but never intended on acting upon them, although now it came to it he was more excited than ever. Moving his hands to his brother's waist he leaned over him, took a breath and slid into the younger man below him, letting out a groan as the motion caused a low moan from the other. Pavi moved a hand to grasp Luigi's forearm, staring up at him with lust, which prompted a smirk to spread across the older sibling's lips and a thrusting rhythm to take over his hips. Letting out a soft squeal of pleasure the younger man bit his lip, moans escaping, the sound sending a rush of arousal to the other who then sped up his motions with a smirk and a slight grunt, fading into a moan as he felt his brother's short fingernails dig slightly into his forearm. Leaning over him with a smirk, Luigi moved his head down to bite into Pavi's shoulder, causing a satisfying squeal of pleasure/pain from the submissive man. Letting out a moan, the other pulled back, a smug look on his face as he gripped his little brother's hips, holding him close in place as, he began a series of hard thrusts deep into the younger Largo, who let out a small cry of pleasure and a deep moan.

As this carried on, with Luigi becoming progressively more passionate with his actions and Pavi responding accordingly, the younger sibling felt the tension building up inside him to a point where he could barely stand it and was at the point of crying out in ecstasy, and wrapped his free hand (which had previously been gripping the sheets tight) around his now-throbbing member, then proceeded to begin to jack himself off. Luigi, upon noticing this, put on a smirk and dug his short nails into his brother's side, thrusting at the best of his abilities… on account of this, the now-panting Paviche didn't take long to achieve release.  
"Ohhh, Luigi!" He squealed, crying out in pleasure as the warm seed splattered across his tummy, he tilted his head to one side, breathing heavily. Luigi, taking this as an invitation, leaned down to sink his teeth into the exposed neck, releasing the flesh and letting a loud moan escape his lips as he felt his own climax come deep inside his brother. Panting slightly himself, he pulled out and leaned back in a smug fashion.

Biting his lip and basking in the lasting heat of the moment, Pavi smirked up at his brother. "Mm, fratello…" He moaned softly, sitting himself up slightly.

"Yeah, Pavs?" Came the reply, distorted slightly by Luigi's slight panting.

Giving his best puppy dog eyes, Pavi held his arms open slightly as a silent request to be held. Luigi shrugged, letting out a grumble, and crawled back to wrap his arms around his little brother, who smiled and immediately nuzzled up to him.

A soft mumble escaped the younger man's lips.

"Ti amo, fratello…"

After a moment of hesitation, there came a response.

"I love you too."


End file.
